


DISPLACEMENT

by adamasvaletudo



Series: HEY BEAUTIFUL [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Physics terminology, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamasvaletudo/pseuds/adamasvaletudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Hammer gets a visitor in prison who uses his influence to get some one on one time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DISPLACEMENT

Justin had been forcefully dragged out of his cell by those brutish prison guards. There may have been kicking and screaming mostly from Justin which now thinking about he regretted. He was not a ordinary person even if he was imprisoned. He was raised to behave a certain way and kicking and screaming wasn’t one of them. His tutors would be ashamed.

After a long walk and almost throwing up he was tossed to the floor. The black bag was removed and someone kindly handed him his glasses. He mumbled his thanks and wished he hadn’t once he realized where he was and who had handed him his glasses.

Most inmates had heard of where he was but unless you were married you’d never enter it let alone enjoy it. The conjugal trailer and Justin weren’t married especially not to the man standing in front of him. 

“Hey beautiful,” The smug man before him greeted

Justin let out a huff of annoyance. How was this his life? He had thought that once he was imprisoned he’d never see the man he “loved” again. They had a complicated thing because it was a thing not a relationship. People in love don’t treat each other the way they did.

“You’re so cute,” His guest said staring down at him.

Smug bastard Justin thought glaring at the man. He was still sprawled on the floor where he landed ungracefully. He couldn’t find the strength to stand and if he did he’d be reminded that he was shorter than his guest.

Normally he was taller of the two but with the horrible rubber shoes he was forced to wear there was no comparison since his guest has lifts. Stupid prison shoes.

“Being down there really suites you,” The man said eyes roaming over Justin’s body.

He couldn’t help the blush that covered his cheeks at the stare. Justin scrambled up and stood face to face with the man. Or more like face to nose.

Cute

Justin couldn’t help but gape. He was not cute he was… he was… So maybe he couldn’t find a word to describe himself in orange and horrible hair thanks to the black bag but it was not cute. He wanted to toss something at the man but with nothing harder than a pillow he settled for annoying his guest.

“Anthony,” He said in a cheery tone and that wiped the grin off his guest’s face.

Justin couldn’t help the triumphant grin that covered his face but was wiped off once he was forcefully shoved onto the bed and stripped.

A tongue rimmed his hole and all protests vanished and replaced by wanton moans.

“Tony,” He moaned enjoying the attention.

It had been too long before the Senate hearing. They had shared a night in Tony’s Malibu house where he’d confessed how horribly his suite test had gone and Tony made him forget. Sadly that information was used by the billionaire to embarrass him and almost cost him his D.O.D contract. 

They met again in Monaco.

Justin took the opportunity to make Tony as uncomfortable as possible and it worked until Tony mentioned the contract, expo and everything went to hell. The reporter who was doing an exclusive on him forgot about it and begun chasing a new story. It was not his best moment as he fumbled over his words. Damn that Tony Stark.

A slick finger slid into him and Justin couldn’t hold back a groan. Tony was a gifted master in the sack and there was nothing else Justin liked more than to be on the receiving end of it. Justin spread his legs wider giving the billionaire space to work. 

Another finger slid in and begun to scissor a sob escaped his lips when his prostate was touched. When the third one was added there was no hiding his moans because it was amazing. Sadly it wasn’t enough

 

The feeling of absolute pleasure coursing through his body was something he wanted to last. It felt like his insides were on fire but a pleasant flame. Justin wanted to wail and compose sonnets to the feeling. Maybe even a dance number. The moans and pants that escaped his mouth was proof of how amazing it felt. He fisted the sheets trying to hold back what would be an intense release but he failed as it hit him head on.

"TONY!" He screamed as his whole body shook leaving him content. 

Tony watched as Justin came untouched and enjoyed the shudders that shook Justin's body. He and Justin met up rarely not because he didn't want to but because he loved how sensitive Justin's body became when denied for long. Tony knew Justin never slept with men that right was "HIS" and his alone.

Tony used Justin's release to stroke himself.

Straddling Justin's chest Tony slipped his member into the content man's mouth. Who willingly accepted it being too dazed to protest. Tony held onto Justin's head and begun to thrust into the lax jaw enjoying the warmth that engulfed his cock. He pushed until he hit Justin's throat and watched as the man struggled but too weak to fight. Tony took pleasure in the way the muscles contracted around his member as if deciding to pull him IN instead of OUT.

Darkly he wondered how long the man beneath him could hold his breath. That thought pushed him over the edge into welcoming bliss.

Justin gagged on the cum in his mouth but Tony held onto his nose forcing him to swallow. Tony then placed a chaste kiss on his mouth as a reward.

Tony runs his hands along Justin's body trying to coax the man into awareness. As much as he loved taking Justin apart he didn't want to fuck a dead fish. He kissed his forehead and gently touched his cheek. Whispered physics terms into the man's ears in hopes he would emerge and he did.

"What did you say?" Justin asked slightly confused.

"Displacement occurs when an object is immersed in fluid..." Tony said lifting up Justin's legs onto his shoulder and inserts the head of the lube bottle which he empties into Justin's rectum. Justin can't help but shudder at this.

"...pushing it out of the way as it takes its place."

Tony pushes his member into Justin who throws his head back at how full he feels.

"The volume of the fluid displaced..."

Lube flows out of him coating his ass and Tony’s groin.

"...can be measured, and from the volume of the IMMERSED OBJECT..." 

Tony thrusts deeply making more lube leak onto the bed, down his legs and Justin's back.

"... can be deduced that the volume of the IMMERSED OBJECT..." Tony pulls out completely leaving Justin empty and the shoves back in making Justin gasp.

"...Will. Be. Exactly. Equal. To. The. Volume.Of.The.Displaced.Liquid." Tony says thrusting after every word making Justin moan when he hit his prostate every time.

Tony uses the lube still flowing out to stroke Justin's neglected hard member. This action pushes Justin into another orgasm and Tony isn't that far behind flopping onto the bed. He hears Justin let out a laugh at the absurdity of what just happened.

Somewhere in the trailer a phone beeps reminding Tony his hour is almost up. He groans getting up on wobbly legs to the small washroom. Justin joins him since he is slimy, and there is no way he is going back to his cell like this. His next bath is tomorrow and it's barely noon.

"Times up." A guard calls out.

Tony presses a kiss onto orange clad Justin and walks out leaving him sad but blissful.

Justin walks back to his cell head held high and shoulders straight.

Tony walks to his car free from all stress of the company, the initiative and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Justin Hammer and Tony Stark share history. This is not during Justin's lock up at Seagate. In this fanfic he's in a Federal prison.
> 
> Displacement (fluid) – Occurs when an object is immersed in a fluid, pushing it out of the way and taking its place. The volume of the fluid displaced can then be measured, and from this the volume of the immersed object can be deduced (the volume of the immersed object will be exactly equal to the volume of the displaced fluid).


End file.
